Bowser the Warrior
Bowser the Warrior is a fan game created by radel999. The game, as the title suggests, stars Bowser from the Mario series. Gameplay The game is played in a Contra-style gameplay. Using the default controls like the directional keys, Shift, and Ctrl key, pressing the left or right keys will move Bowser depending on the directional key. Pressing Shift will make Bowser jump, while Ctrl will make Bowser fire his gun. By using his gun, Bowser can eliminate incoming monsters and destroy objects. In the last part of every level, Bowser has to destroy a boss. Bowser has a health bar, which decreases if he hits an enemy or any other hazards. His health can be replenished by picking up first-aid kit items. If his health bar is empty, Bowser will lose a life. Lose all lives and the game is over. Bowser has 3 lives to begin with. Sequels Bowser the Warrior II The game spawned a sequel in 2010 called Bowser the Warrior II. It has a prologue, unlike the first game. The game takes place in 2012 A.D., in which aliens have (presumably) destroyed humanity and only Bowser can stop them before he gets exterminated himself. This sequel also has a different mode, which involves Bowser driving his car. He can pick up items along the way and shoot other cars. Once he reaches his destination (after beating a boss), the mode switches to the side-scrolling mode as seen in the first game. In this game, Bowser also has more health than in the previous game. The levels come with a time limit, however, so Bowser can't spend too much time in a level. As for weapons, Bowser can find different weapons that will switch his current weapon once picked up, giving either advantage or disadvantage. This sequel also comes with a password, which can be seen every time you finished a level. It can be used to re-enter a level that you already accessed. Bowser the Warrior Uprising The second sequel of the Bowser the Warrior series. In this game, Bowser is given a mission by a human leader to find the source of the alien attacks, which are presumed to be led by a mysterious queen. To aid him, the organization has given him some weaponry. The gameplay is now pretty much Contra, the game that this fanmade series has been trying to copy in terms of gameplay, especially with the 8-way shooting, and Bowser even performs somersaults when jumping. However, it's probably still considerably easier than Contra itself due to Bowser being able to take several hits before dying, just like in the previous Bowser the Warrior games. Along the way, you fight an army of aliens and other enemy armies, as well as picking up power-ups along the way. There are 8 stages in total, but stages after the first (except for the last one) can be picked in any order. Unlike the previous games, Uprising doesn't utilize password. Instead, you're given an option to save the game's progress every time you've cleared a stage. In the end, you'll then find out that it's Celestia (My Little Pony, humanized) who is the queen that led the army of aliens. After killing her, Bowser is taken back by his comrades in a helicopter to go back to the base. The end screen shows Bowser giving a thumb up with his left hand while holding a girl with the other. Your final score is also shown. Game staff Bowser the Warrior Uprising * Radoslaw Malinowski (radel999, as the director, programmer, graphic editor, sound designer, custom music composer (Area C, G, H, and Final Boss)) * Jorichi (graphic editor) * Yoshihiro Matsumaya (graphic editor) * Susumu Tomizawa (graphic editor) * Tomomi Sano (graphic editor) * Kouichi Yamanishi (sound designer, music composer) * Iku Mizutami (music composer) Special thanks to * Shigeru Miyamoto * AC Contra Team * K. Sada * S. Umezaki * Iku Mizutami * Konami * Nintendo * Natsume Trivia * If Bowser shoots while walking, it can be seen that the bullet appears behind Bowser. In Uprising, however, the shots, especially the ones like laser and rockets, look like they're shot from the center of Bowser's body instead from the tip of his weapon. * Due to programming problems, shooting while jumping can result the bullets going down instead of moving horizontally. Such issues have been fixed in the third game. * This game can be downloaded here. Its first sequel, however, is unplayable because its download link is down. ** The second sequel can be downloaded here. Category:Video games Category:Games Category:Video Games